(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to chair constructions and the like wherein structural members with perimeter edges are covered with upholstery and edge moldings to provide a finished effect.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,113 discloses a rubber bumper attached to a metal channel which in turn is affixed to the structure to be protected. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,393,933 and 3,647,260 disclosed thickened resilient shapes defining a relatively closed channel which is distorted and applied to the edge of the construction to be protected. U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,043 discloses a solid shape flanged longitudinally and U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,180 shows a doubly flanged resilient shape. None of the disclosures of these prior art patents suggest the application of a continously extending hollow cushioned edge member that can be applied to the edge of a plywood structure defining a portion of the chair to provide a cushioned protective edge which is both attractive and practical.